


Crashing

by mrsshuckface



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, F/M, Frat Boy Theo, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsshuckface/pseuds/mrsshuckface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the frat house people call FGF, as in Fort Get Fucked, run by none other than the glorious Theo Raeken who could twirl any girl around his finger. Or dick. From what you’ve heard he uses both quite well.</p><p>Or</p><p>Ever wonder what would happen if Greenberg hit you with a car in front of Frat Boy Theo's frat house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all my girls for helping me out with this, love you eternally - Monica, K, Mari, Katie - my queens.

 

> _You’re like a wave washing over me  
>  Pulling me underneath  
>  Sinking slowly_

The music is blaring through your earphones as you take your first running steps and direct your feet to the opposite direction from your usual route. The old route took you past a close-by frat house with the sleaziest brothers around: cat calling and flocking the street, trying to make you stop when they saw you heading towards them.  
  
You had been running the new route for about a week now. There aren’t really that many options as to where you could run to but this particular route had something else to offer: a nice view. A very nice view actually. A view that was just now coming to view.  
  
It’s the frat house people call FGF, as in Fort Get Fucked, run by none other than the glorious Theo Raeken who could twirl any girl around his finger. Or dick. From what you’ve heard he uses both quite well.

You see him on the stairs again, just like every morning, just sitting there with a coffee mug, that damn snapback on his head backwards. He has his phone in his hands, like so often when you see him. You always wonder what bimbo he’s going after now.  
  
When you run closer he glances up. You know the exact moment he notices you: the signature lopsided smirk appears on his lips, the same lips you have thought about kissing so many times. Not that you would ever admit that to anyone.  
  
He sits up and leans on the top stair with his elbows, just looking at you. No, not looking. _Eyefucking._ He’s eyefucking you six ways from Sunday, just like every other morning. Only this time you keep your gaze locked in his instead of dropping it when you feel the blush rise on your cheeks.  
  
His loose tank top clings to his muscly torso in a way that makes you think about all things dirty. You’d rather see it somewhere else than on him though. Anywhere else, really.  
  
You see Theo’s gaze wander all the way from your head to your toes and you can almost feel all the mental undressing that is going on in his head. You can’t really say you aren’t doing the same thing: _God,_ you want to know what’s under those clothes.  
  
Tires screech and there’s a blinding stab of pain on your left ankle. You find yourself on the ground and beside you is a blue car. A guy you recognize as Greenberg is just getting out from the driver’s seat, frantic.  
  
“Shit, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you-”  
  
“What the fuck, Greenberg?” you hear a voice and a figure appears in your line of sight: you recognize him as Theo’s best friend, Jackson. “Where did you get your driver’s licence, from a cereal box? You fucking idiot, you better get the fuck out of here before I run you over with that piece of shit!” Greenberg gets in his car and drives away, eyeing you and Jackson nervously.  
  
Theo kneels beside you, laying a hand softly on your back. You smell a wonderful masculine scent, what is it? Shower gel maybe? It fills your head with thoughts of him naked, with water pouring all over his tanned body. These thoughts you should probably not have at this moment. Maybe you’re in shock. Or maybe you’re just incredibly thirsty. “Are you hurt?”  
  
You snap out of your inappropriate thoughts and take a moment to check. Your left ankle hurts and is starting to swell and there’s a scrape on your right knee. _Great._ What an excellent idea to wear booty shorts for a run. You should’ve just worn those yoga pants.  
  
“My ankle hurts like hell,” you gasp as you try to move it. Still, it moves so you doubt it’s broken, probably just twisted. Theo gives your injuries a good once over with his emerald green eyes _(oh his eyes)_ and his lips form the word ‘shit’ without actually saying it.  
  
“Maybe we should take her to the hospital,” Jackson says, standing with hands on his hips. You suddenly realize his appearance was conveniently timed, almost as if he had been looking from the window. You wonder if Theo’s been talking about you. _You hope_.  
  
“I think so too. What do you think?” Theo asks, finally looking at you in the eyes. His eyes are filled with nothing but concern and it melts your heart. You doubt you could actually walk now, even if both of your ankles were fine.  
  
“No, I’m fine. I think my ankle’s just twisted,” you answer, wincing as he touches your damaged leg, lifting it to look closer. His touch sends tiny (or not so tiny) electric shocks all over your body.  
  
“This is the second time that idiot fucks up with his car, bro. You need to do something about this before he kills someone,” Jackson huffs as Theo stands up. It suddenly hits you what actually happened and you fight your hardest to keep the blush from your cheeks.  
  
“I know, Jax. Why don’t you deal with him and I’ll deal with this,” he says, waving his hand towards you. You can’t help but wonder just how exactly he is planning on ‘dealing with you’ .You very much hope that whatever it is, it doesn’t involve clothes.  
  
“Sure, dude. I’m just gonna…” Jackson says, nodding towards the house and you think you see him grin to Theo. Interesting.  
  
“I’m so sorry about that. Come on, let’s see if you can walk with that ankle.”  
  
Theo bows down to wrap your arm around his shoulders and pulls you up with ease. His arm wraps snugly on your waist, making sure you don’t fall if your ankle doesn’t hold after all.  
  
You put weight on your left leg, feeling the horrible sting and immediately know you won’t be able to walk with it. Groaning, you lean against him, lifting your leg back up.  
  
“Yeah, it’s not gonna happen, it’s twisted.”  
  
Theo eyes his house contemplatively and looks at you with a grin on his lips.  
  
“I guess I have to carry you inside then,” he says, lifting you up suddenly. You yelp from surprise but feel comfortable enough as he makes his way to the house, climbing the steps easily even with the added weight. His coffee cup is still on the deck beside his phone, which he doesn’t even spare a glance at as he opens the door and carries you inside.  
  
You take in the surprisingly clean and comfortable looking house as Theo carries you to the kitchen and sets you down on the island. He takes off your shoes and lifts your left leg on the counter.  
  
“This is not the way I pictured the FGF house looking like,” you say, glancing at Theo who is getting an ice pack from the freezer. There seems to be quite a few of them. Definitely a boys’ house. He walks to you, grinning that lopsided grin which makes your legs go weak.  
  
“Well, this isn’t really the way I pictured having my hands on you either but life surprises you sometimes.”  
  
He sets the ice pack on a towel and presses it against your ankle without looking at you. You’re quite happy about that, as your entire face is crimson by now. You try to think about anything other than the way Theo must have pictured his hands on you but it’s very hard, given the fact that those same hands are right now touching your leg, holding it firmly but gently in place.  
  
“Want me to clean that for you?” he asks after a moment of silence and finally looks at you. Luckily the blush has mostly gone now and what’s left could easily be mistaken as a result of running. You give him a grateful smile.  
  
“Yeah, sure. Thanks.”  
  
He gets the disinfectant and some swabs and starts working on your scrape. You watch him, intrigued. He’s not at all like you pictured him to be, from what you’ve heard other girls talk about him. He doesn’t seem to be the cocky FGF president everyone paints him out to be. Then again you can’t imagine many people having been in the same situation as you are now. Well actually, you have no idea how many girls Greenberg has run over before.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” he asks, now finishing cleaning your scrape with care. It doesn’t really even sting too much, that gentle he’s being.  
  
“I was just wondering how many girls Greenberg has run over before,” you chuckle and swipe a fallen hair back in your messy bun. He watches the movement silently, smiling to himself.  
  
“To my knowledge, none. But he might have been too scared to tell me anyway,” he grins and puts away the first aid kit.  
  
“What are you gonna do with him when he gets back?” you ask, intrigued. He looks at you, leaning against the counter on the other side of the kitchen.  
  
“Bathroom duty for a month. He just finished the last month of the same thing for side swiping another car so it should be right up his alley by now.”  
  
You look at each other in complete but not uncomfortable silence. You know he’s checking you out but that’s nothing new: he does it every day. And it’s not like you’re not checking him out too.  
  
“I’m leaving bro, call me later? Stay safe and all that.” Jackson peaks in from the doorway, grinning like a million bucks. He ducks as Theo throws a towel at him and walks out laughing. “Love you, bro!” he yells from the door before slamming it shut.  
  
“Sorry, I think Jax has lost too many brain cells in lacrosse,” Theo grins and walks over to you. He lifts the ice pack from your ankle, checking to see if the swelling is slowing down. He curls his hand around your leg and with his other hand he lightly twists your ankle. “Tell me if this hurts.”  
  
It hurts and a soft whine escapes your lips. You realize how sexual it sounded as Theo’s head snaps towards you: he looks pleasantly surprised, with raised eyebrows and a grin on his lips.  
  
“Wow. If I can make you sound like that by just touching your leg…” he mutters, his voice low and gravely. He watches you intently for just a moment longer and shifts his gaze then back to your leg. His touch is gentle but not hesitant as he smooths the skin on your ankle with his fingertips, effectively making you shiver.  
  
“Huh,” he huffs as he takes in your involuntary response. You’re blushing so badly by now that you’re actually getting embarrassed by it. It’s not like this is all new to you - you’ve had boyfriends before. It’s just that this is Theo, the guy you’ve been crushing on for a while now.  
  
You watch his fingers trail up from your ankle all the way up your thigh, effectively sending electric sparks all over your body, and now he’s standing right in front of you, taking in your reaction, that damn lopsided grin on his lips. The same lips you can’t seem to stop staring. The same lips you want to kiss so badly.  
  
His touch is still just a soft graze of fingers on skin but it intoxicates you, makes you want so much more. You meet his gaze, gaining confidence as you see his gaze shifting to your lips with a hungry look in his eyes. The grin disappears as he leans in closer and makes your head spin with the softest touch of lips against lips. It’s only the lightest touch, testing and experimental and doesn’t last nearly as long as you want it to.  
  
You whine at the loss of touch and open your eyes as you hear a chuckle. Theo is watching you, looking pleased.  
  
“What?” you ask, eyes narrowing.  
  
“You taste just as good as I thought you would,” he hums, biting his lower lip and you just can’t take it anymore. You grab a hold of his tank top and pull him in, crashing your lips together more forcefully this time. He huffs against your lips, seemingly surprised but nonetheless pleased about this turn of events.  
  
His tongue rolls against yours as his hands snake around your thighs and he pulls you closer, situating you right on the edge of the counter. You drop your hands on the hem of his tank top, snaking below to find bare skin and pull him against you, humming against his mouth, teasing the waistband of his boxers that are just barely visible under the waistline of his jeans.

This morning is certainly getting off to a good start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is based on a request I got on Tumblr:  
> ~ Can you write something like a headcanon about theo eating a girl out omg
> 
> Ask and you shall receive, loves!  
> As before, big kisses to my queens - Monica, Katie, Mari, Karina.

> _You’ve gotta crave it and chase it  
>  Until you’re close enough to taste it  
>  I can give you what you need _

Your heart seems to beat out of your chest as Theo’s hands travel from your thighs to your hips, fingers tracing bare skin just above your shorts. You gasp into his mouth and he pulls back to look at you. It’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever seen. Lips red, eyes pitch black with only a hint of green to be seen on the rim.

“Are you okay? How’s your ankle?” he asks, breathing heavier now. He could’ve easily just thrown you back on the island and fucked you senseless but instead he takes the time to make sure you’re okay.

“I wasn’t paying attention,” you pant, affected by his close proximity. “Just kiss me.”

He grins lopsidedly, lifting his other hand up to cup your face gently, leaning in closer again but stopping just before his lips touch yours. You quickly close the distance but still let him guide your head with his hand. He takes his time, kissing and biting your lips, humming appreciatively when you moan against his lips.

“Fuck, you sound amazing, babe,” he groans, leading a trail of soft teasing kisses from the edge of your lips to your jawbone and down to your neck. His thumb grazes your cheek as you lean into his hand, giving him better access on the sweet spot just above your collar bone. You can feel him grin against your skin as he gently bites down, making you shiver.

You turn your face against his hand and brush your lips against his thumb, opening your mouth and taking the finger between your teeth. He lifts his head to look at you with his hungry dark eyes and rolls your bottom lip with his thumb. He crashes your lips together again, his hand cupping your face for leverage.

Your hands run up and down under his tank top, exploring every inch of bare skin they can find. He shivers when you trail your fingers down along his spine to the dip of his back.

“Looks like I’m not the only one affected by touch,” you tease him in between kisses. He pulls back to look at you again.

“Never said I’m not,” he says, no longer grinning. His hand follows his gaze down to your hips again and he pulls you against him tightly, chest crushing your breasts. You tug at his tank top, wanting to get rid of it. He gets the hint and lifts his arms, letting you pull the useless piece of clothing off of his body, at the same time knocking the snapback off of his head. You throw the tank top as far as you can and watch incredulously as Theo adjusts the snapback back on his head.

“Snapback stays,” he grins and attacks your neck with his mouth again, making you gasp from the touch. You huff out a laugh, planning to say something snarky back but he completely eliminates all other thoughts from your head that aren’t his lips on your skin or his hands roaming your sides, pulling you against his bare chest.

You lean your head against his shoulder, wrapping your arms around his waist and pull his hips against yours, feeling the distinct hardness in his jeans. You inhale sharply as he grinds on you, making your eyes roll back from the sudden wave of pleasure crashing over you.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you hiss against his shoulder and gasp as he grinds on you harder this time and chuckles against the flushed skin of your neck. His breath makes you shiver and your hand flies to his neck, holding him in place. His hands glide down your hips again, fingers digging under the waistline of your shorts.

“Fuck, I want you,” he moans - actually moans, lips ghosting just under your jawbone.

“I’m all yours,” you whimper, nuzzling your face into his neck. His fingers tug your shorts and you grab the edge of the counter, lifting yourself up as Theo yanks them off. “Wait, what if someone comes?” The idea is both nerve-wracking and exciting at the same time.

“I guess we’ll have to be quick then,” he grins and tugs your top off in one swift movement. The top hasn’t even hit the floor when Theo’s hungry lips are traveling down your neck to your breasts, freeing the other one and catching your nipple between his teeth. You throw your head back from the sensation and lean back. Right now you can’t care less if someone comes and sees you. Theo and his fingers trailing on the side of your panties make everything else go away.

You lie back and gasp as the cold countertop touches your back but forget all about it as Theo sucks your nipple into his warm mouth, making you cry out loud. It’s one of your most sensitive spots and he gives it extra attention, taking in your response. His hands grip your thighs as his mouth travels down from your breast, planting kisses on your stomach and just passing your panties, straight down to your thigh.

He sucks and bites, marking your inner thigh with a bruise that will surely last for days. You can’t help but feel pleased about that; at least you’ll have something to remember him by. Not that you’ll ever forget this anyway.

His fingers trail the edge of your panties straight between your thighs and rub above your panties. You let out a shuddering moan and can almost see him grin against the sensitive skin on your inner thigh. His agile fingers slip under your panties and start rubbing and rolling your clit gently between them. You grip the edge of the counter, wanting nothing more that to grab his hair and pull his lips against you but the damn snapback is in the way.

He slips a finger inside you, pumping once, twice and adding another one, making you arch your back as electric sparks erupt all over your body. You start wriggling from the unbearable pleasure he’s giving you, unable to keep quiet any longer and just let yourself surrender to his fingers curling inside you in a delicious way, his stubble tickling your inner thigh, his hot breath ghosting so close to your still clothed core.

The loss of touch is sudden, almost shocking as he stands up and tugs at your panties, pulling them off completely as you lift your hips off the counter. There’s a sharp sting on your ankle as you place them on his chest, using him as leverage. You hiss between your teeth but try to ignore it as his hands travel up your legs but of course he hears it. He kisses the ankle softly, lifting both of your legs on his shoulders and gets on his knees. _Oh God._

He wraps his arms around your thighs so tightly you can’t squirm anymore. His breath is both hot and cold on your soaking wet core and you almost shiver from the anticipation. His lips make contact suddenly, making you jerk your hips from surprise but his strong arms around your thighs make it impossible to move much. Not that you would even want to, as he kisses you softly, slowly, applying pressure to all the right spots.

You start to lose yourself in the sensation as his tongue trails along your slit and rolls your clit, sucking it into his mouth. You gasp and grab a hold of his arm, squeezing it. His tongue is slowly driving you insane, making everything else disappear lick by lick. You doubt you would even notice if anyone walked in right now.

He draws the most obscene sounds from you as he licks and sucks and kisses you halfway to heaven. His mouth is hot and wet and he feels so fucking amazing that you honestly can’t remember ever having felt _so good_ in your entire life.

Time is an insignificant thing as you revel in everything he does to you, relaxing your legs on his shoulders and letting him have all of you. He hums against you appreciatively as his fingers join in, spreading you wide open for him. He switches between long licks along your slit and fast laps around your clit, sucking it softly, drawing gasps and yelps from you. You’re sure you would be embarrassed by how loud you are in any other circumstance, but right now you just don’t have it in you to care about that.

Especially after he dips his fingers inside you, mouth concentrating on your clit. You can almost feel the cliff he’s about to hurl you down from but the climb is so painfully heavenly you try to hold on as long as you possibly can. Not that you’re actually in control anymore. You try to think about anything to distract yourself from the climax, trying to postpone it but Theo’s tongue is too skilled for you to fight it. You shut your eyes tightly, only focusing on him.

Your nails dig into the warm skin on his arm, holding on to dear life as he curls his fingers inside you, at the same time rolling his tongue around your clit, and all of a sudden you’re falling, _hard_. Your back arches clear off the counter as you cry out, tiny stars erupting all over your field of vision, your voice echoing off the kitchen walls, toes curling against his shoulders. You take the snapback off his head and throw it on the floor, then bury your fingers into his hair, holding him in place as you ride out your orgasm, gasping and moaning. Your head feels as if it’s about to explode from the wave that’s pulling you underneath.

You think you must have passed out for a second from the intensity of your orgasm because when you finally open your eyes, blinking a few times, he’s standing between your legs, adjusting the snapback back on his head. He collects your clothes and quickly pulls your panties and shorts on, throwing your top on you just as the front door opens.

You can’t help but turn your head towards the intruders: a couple of younger guys you recognize as Liam and Mason - sophomores - and Jackson, with the widest grin you’ve ever seen on his face. You wonder if he has been waiting outside the door for you to finish.

“What’s going on here, then?” he asks, lifting his other eyebrow while he scans your nearly exposed breasts. Theo’s hand reaches for you and you take it, letting him pull you up to sit on the counter. You quickly tug the top on and watch as Theo wipes the side of his mouth with his hand, grinning smugly at his best friend.

“Breakfast,” he replies, his eyes fixed on you with a mischievous glint in them. Jackson laughs and ushers the other boys towards the stairs. It proves to be a more difficult task as Jackson anticipated as the boys can’t seem to stop staring at you and Theo, wide-eyed. “Hey, if you two pubes don’t move I’m gonna replace your shampoo with depilatory cream!”

That, finally, gets the boys moving and you hear their hurried whispering from the stairs. Great. The last thing you want is this to spread around campus like wildfire. _Raeken’s newest conquest._  Until the next one comes along. You can’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy at that. You’d very much like it if there were no next one.

“Bro’s got balls the size of Texas,” Jackson laughs as he halts at the doorway, leaning on the doorframe.

“Have you been spying on me in the shower again, bro?” Theo grins and Jackson disappears, his laugh echoing from the stairs. You almost feel embarrassed, thinking about how disheveled you look, cheeks blushed and hair falling from what used to be a perfectly constructed messy bun. You tug your hairband off, letting your hair fall down, partially covering your face. Theo steps closer to you, standing between your thighs again and swipes hair from your face, smiling happily.

“You okay?” He asks as if what just happened between you two was nothing out of the ordinary. Just another day in the life of Frat Boy Theo. Your gaze drops to the floor as you huff, unsure of what to do. After a second you decide on a course of action, looking at him again with an apologetic grimace.

“Maybe it’s best if I leave now,” you try to sound like that’s exactly what you feel is best, trying to convince yourself more than anything that it really is the best. Leaving is actually the last thing you want to do. You feel oddly attached to the gorgeous guy standing in between your legs, smoothing your thighs with his hands.

“If you really feel that’s best then you should,” he muses, eyes following the pattern his fingers are drawing on your skin. “As for me, I’m really not done with you yet,” he continues, now watching you with a glint in his eyes and that damn lopsided smirk on his lips. You can’t help but smile back and grip his hands as your lips collide together again.

“Now that I think about it, I really don’t think I can walk back to the house just yet. My ankle is still really sore,” you grin, gaining confidence as he clearly wants to keep you around for longer, even if it is just a while. You yelp as he suddenly lifts you on his shoulder, starting to make his way upstairs. How long that while is, you can’t help but wonder as he slaps your ass, making you giggle.

If it’s up to you, you hope it lasts forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for feedback :3


End file.
